Anyone
by marsblackshot
Summary: An innocent thought could turn into a powerful weapon. A single word could bring everything to ashes. But a fantasy, could become the worst of nightmares for three kids. They thought of the impossible...and they got the impossible when they met a man that traveled in a blue box.
1. Random Encounter Part 1

Well how about I tell you a story a fairy tale if you`d like, however for me is more of an anecdote. Something that happened to me and my friends, something that was only a subject of joke and yet we were there to live it. History in the motion some of us said…

I clearly remember that fateful day, it was a cloudy afternoon, birds weren`t flying, the sun didn`t shone through the clouds and it truly wasn`t the best day ever. Thru ought the day, my life was made hell on earth, whether it was simple fate or pure coincidence I will never know, the only thing in my head through my whole ordeal was how impossible my life was. From small things like getting out of bed on the wrong foot, or hitting your pinkie toe on the edge of the furniture, to a complete decimation of my scholarship at school and no chance of ever retrieving it or your parents screaming to you from the other side of the world what a horrible and selfish human being you are.

Quite the miserable afternoon.

Surviving half a day of rage-inducing "accidents" and constant pain in the delicate parts of my body, I started to realize this was the maximum test in patience, however, these occurrences can and will affect you both physically and mentally. But, being the odd fellow I was, I just dismissed it as another day. Thinking tomorrow will be better and hoping for a sweet and restful slumber in my bed.

Arriving quite late that day, trying to find out why my scholarship had gone to oblivion, and why hell decided to break loose on my life this day. I decided to skip dinner and go to bed early. My parents had been traveling this month so the whole house was empty. I slumped up the stairs into my room and quickly threw all of my stuff into the ground and sighed.

(The sooner this day ends the better) I thought.

Quickly laying myself to sleep, relaxing myself so dreamland could find its path to me, leaving behind this atrocious day as nothing more than just another bad day…hopefully.

*step* *step* *step**step*

I didn`t knew what should I have said at that moment

*step**walking*

(Fuck) My brain went nuts

*More walking*

(FUCK!) I couldn`t control myself

*Stop*

*eerie silence*

"GOD DAMMIT!"

I screamed to the top of my lungs, seemingly to myself.

Next thing I did in my rage-filled state was to get out of bed and grab my baseball bat, I truly did not care who or what was invading my home right now. It could have been a kid or an old woman or even the freaking president of the United States entering my house, and yet my only wish was to beat the living shit out of whatever was invading my home right now.

I wanted blood.

Quick.

"Whoever is down there, you ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

More screaming as if there wasn`t enough already, going down the stairs, no… flying down the freaking stairs. Into the living room, bat in hand and fully expecting some kind of living being to, hopefully, leave almost dead on my floor. But of course, not even in this moments, life can`t just make me happy for once, what I found was extremely disappointing and creepy at the same time.

A statue of what it appeared to be, an angel with its hands on her/his face, in a crying like pose.

"What?"

My brain tried to comprehend the situation in front of me.

(Did a burglar just entered my home to leave this in my living and went his merry way?)

I stared at it intently trying to analyze…why?

(Was this some powerful god intent in mocking me? Yet again…?)

I could feel my anger rising again…

Decided that I needed to release my anger on something, briefly I closed my eyes to concentrate my anger on my hand that was griping the bat, swiftly opening my eyes I swung my bat with the anger of a thousand raging Norse gods…

Only to miss and land face down, ass up on the floor.

The statue was gone…

The sole reason that my anger didn`t explode right in that instant, was because I got scared. A statue of a fucking angel just disappeared in front of me while a wasn`t looking at it. Many hours of internet and a certain website gave me the knowledge to know what to expect from this situation. And god I was scared…

Picking myself from the ground, my mind raced on the many images that terrified me in many more ways, and a single name echoed with them.

"Weeping angels"

(No…)

Even in my panicked state I knew I had to do something I had to search for it or something I couldn`t leave it here, it may hurt someone…

Trying to be stealthy as possible, I started searching for the horrific statue, all the while thinking of reasons on why would that end up here, of all places. Staying relatively close to the ground and sticking to the shadows. I was running out of places to search in my house, not in the kitchen, not in the bathroom, neither the front and back lawn, and it finally clicked on me… there was one last place I hadn`t searched. It terrified me but also fuelled my anger.

My room

As quietly as possible I climbed the stairs, my heart threatened to escape my chest. I arrived to the door that was my room and put my hand on the doorknob, not knowing what to expect. I gulped, hard, while mentally bracing myself for what I was about to see.

I…turned…the…doorknob…slowly…

And…

"Don`t do it!"

I felt like blacking out that instant, turning around and almost screaming when I saw him…

(No …way)

"Shhhh!" he shushed me as he put his hand on my lips

He signaled me to follow him, but I was entirely in another world. My mind was truly and utterly full of things. My brain didn't respond and my body couldn`t move. This person, this specific person right in front of me. Could this finally be the "good thing" that has awaited me all this time?

Seeing my current state he took my hand in his and tried dragged me away from the door, down the stairs, all the way out of the house, and yet I still was in a mentally disturbed state.

"D…d…do…doc" I could barely stutter this

"Shhh!" He shushed me again

"Don`t make loud noises, or small noises or any noises at all" He barely murmured

Almost out of the house, from the corner of my eye, slightly snapping me out of my trance, I could see some more shadows passing by us and up the stairs probably into my room.

Now out of the house, in the middle of the street, I collapsed to the ground and started to hyperventilate, everything that happened trying to fit in my head while I tried to deny it. Meanwhile The Doctor pulled something out of his trench coat and started doing something with it. I on the other hand tried to calm down and slowly breathe in and out, in and out...

"Hey" The Doctor suddenly appeared in front of me

"Gahh!" I almost screamed not having enough air to do it and breathed in a derpy manner

"Sorry about that and also, is there anyone else inside the house?" He proceeded to ask me

Still trying to calm myself, I couldn`t talk but at least I could shake my head. At that time I didn`t even realized what he had ask; with so much on mind I could barely answer him. The Doctor understood this and said something that marks me to this day.

"Sorry about this too…"

Something clicked andthen…

*KA-BOOOOOOOOM*


	2. Random Encounter Part 2

**"Sorry about this too…"**

**Something clicked andthen…**

***KA-BOOOOOOOOM***

* * *

My house just exploded behind me, nothing was left of it, every corner, every nook and cranny, every piece of furniture just blown into shreds in mere seconds.

(What! WHAT!? )

"What the hell did you just do!?" I shouted, my voice cracking mid speech

I turned around and witness with my own eyes what happened, my mind almost locking itself up, but barely hanging there with the amount of rage and anger stockpiled inside of me.

"Hey I said I was sorry!"

I didn`t hear him say that, as my whole day was reminded to me in mere seconds. I just couldn`t take it anymore, I needed something to relief myself with, so much rage and sadness was piled on top of each other I couldn`t believe I didn`t explode in that instant. Then without even knowing, I started crying. It started as simple tear, then, I fell into my knees and started screaming and yelling, all the while a cascade of feelings pour through my eyes.

I must have looked like the worst glass case of emotions ever, because what followed was exactly what I needed.

The Doctor hugged me, and it wasn`t a half-hearted hug, it was a fully condescending, wide arm, bear hug. Holding me tight, I hugged him back and sobbed on his trench coat.

We just stood there, me crying and he just being there…for me.

"Come, we have to keep going…"

He helped me to get on my feet. I couldn't believe what just happened. My entire house…it was gone! I knew I was going to explain this to my family, but how can you explain such mess? And it didn`t help that I wasn`t too attached to my family… I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. The Doctor started walking on a fast pace, I just followed him down the street.

It had been raining the entire day. You could only hear tiny drops falling from the leaves of the trees or from the roofs of the houses. The streets were a wet mess, and so was I.

I didn't say anything during the whole trajectory; I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going until we reached another house. But it was not just an ordinary house…I knew who lived there.

"Why…are we here?"

The Doctor knocked at the door and then put his hands on his pockets. Nobody answered the door.

He knocked again.

No response.

"I think nobody's home. Can we just, leave?"

I said as I started to walk down the street. The last thing I needed was someone I knew looking at me in this state.

Then a scream came from the house

"Oh God, no…" We both said in unison

The Doctor mumbled and forced the doorknob with his screwdriver until it flung open. Everything went silent; I looked everywhere trying to spot my friend in the darkness or one of those creepy angels. I couldn't see anything. The Doctor illuminated the place, but there was no sight of a weeping angel around.

"Upstairs"

He said as he climbed two by two the steps of the stairs. I ran behind him and we reached to a room. The door was slightly ajar; the Doctor just pushed it slightly and used his screwdriver as a flashlight. A surprised whimper came out from a distant corner. A dark haired girl with a mirror in her hands was standing in front of one of those monsters. She kept a tight grip of the mirror while her face showed surprise and fear.

She then turned her eyes to us.

"Alan?!"

Her voice was trembling and cracking, then her eyes went wide open when she turned to see the man standing beside me.

"Oh…my…"

There was some sort of raging roar coming from downstairs and footsteps could also be heard sprawled in the lower floor

"Well looks like you got it under control! Clever…umm"

"Laura…" She said without looking at him.

The Doctor smiled at my friend as he got closer to the angel, observing it.

"I'm the Doctor, but you must know that already…anyway, we have to go, your house as you might have noticed is full creepy stone mutant aliens and in all seriousness, I really don`t want to stay here long, unless any both of you do?"

I moved towards my friend without taking the eyes off of the angel. Laura placed the mirror on a spot where the angel could see its reflection.

"Oh God, I thought none of those things were real, but why? How? "

Laura ran her shaking hands through her hair as she fell down slowly until she was sitting on the floor.

"It happened on my house too…"

I said as I tightened my hands, emotions tried to control me, but I pushed them away. The Doctor locked the door and observed around until he found a way out of the house without crossing with another weeping angel.

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

The Doctor asked as he looked out a window. Laura just shook her head standing up from where she was sitting.

"Good then, so without further ado let`s get going!"

"But, what about the angel?"

I asked, but the only response I got was stare from the doctor and a gesture from his eyes to look at the angel.

To my surprise the angel had its arms straight ahead and was holding the mirror Laura was holding just moments ago.

(Oh…)

(I guess Laura got it at the perfect time)

"Lucky us I guess…"

The doctor examined the area quickly; I supposed that he was trying to find a way out. Meanwhile I tried to comfort Laura here who was a bundle of emotions…like me just a few moments ago. I thought about it for a second and realized what I had to do.

(A hug would calm her down)

That was the plan, hug her, and hear her cry for a few instants and get the fuck away from there, if the Doctor wanted us out and this place empty, this house fate was sealed. Like mine was.

At least that was the plan for the most part until I was abruptly interrupted by Laura and what interrupted still makes me shudder.

"Hmm…haha…hahahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA"

She started laughing manically, holding her head. All the while the doctor and I stared at her, quizzical and dumbfounded about her sudden change of emotional state.

"Uhh…Laura…?"

"Hehehehe…just…just give me a minute"

She barely spoke as she sprinted to the bathroom. Neither the doctor nor I knew what to say or do. However breaking the silence the Doctor opened the window and looked down from it.

"Hmm…14, 15 feet and no bushes or trees to fall on…"

Although he was speaking to himself, I heard what he said and instinctively replied

"You are thinking about jumping two floors down!?"

"Yeah, well, no, ok maybe but we don`t have to do it if you find a better way out, and tell me is there a better way out?"

And as to prove his point he swayed his arm through the room making me shut up about it.

"Ok then you first!"

And again I opened my mouth to reply but quickly realizing the uselessness of it I quickly approached the window and looked through it.

"Doctor, do you at least know where-"

And that was the last of my words as the Doctor pushed me out of the room.

"And down you go!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Thud*

I landed ass first, then back, then head and all of them as painful as they sounded.

"Ok Alan, Doctor I`m done"

Laura said as she came out of the bathroom. However she stopped as she realized I wasn`t in sight.

"Where`s Alan"

"Outside"

He said with a smirk in his face and hands in his trench coat pockets. As he stood, almost proudly, at the window.

"But the door…Oh"

"And you`re next in line!"

The Doctor approached her.

"NO! Get away! NOPE! "

She tried to run away from the Doctor but failed as she was grabbed from behind and carried to the window in the Doctors` arms. All the while she scurried to get away, flailing her entire body.

"No! NO! NO! Let me go! I HAVE RIGHTS! I FREAKING HAVE RIGHTS!"

"No right will protect you from weeping angels if you stay here…"

The Doctor tried to throw her out of the window, with much effort a few words of reassurance he managed to throw her out, but at the cost of his trench coat that ripped from his grasp as she fell down.

"FFFFUUUUUUU!"

*Thud*

"OWWWW!"

Unfortunately to my demise, I was still standing up trying to recover when Laura fell directly on top of me, almost breaking my back in the process.

"Doctor you idiot!"

She screamed from top of me as her middle finger waved in the direction of the window where the doctor was standing. I stood up making her roll down my back and falling to the ground hitting her face.

"Ow! Hey!"

She stroke her face with one hand and leaning against the other placed on the ground.

"We…gotta…help him!" I said in between breaths

Running (or at least trying) towards one of the house's windows. I tried to open one of them but all were locked. The atmosphere was pure frustration and angst. There was just one thing on my head pounding like crazy. Helping the Doctor. That was my priority right now, but how could I get into the house again? There could be a freaking weeping angel in every single corner waiting for one of us to get in. Think. I told myself as I grabbed my head with both of my hands. I was desperate.

"Alan…"

Laura's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What…"

I replied with my breath heavier than ever. I could also feel a very tight knot in my throat.

"Look..."

She showed me her hand. She was holding the Doctor's screwdriver.

(Oh God, this is bad)

I looked from her hand to her and vice versa.

"We gotta get in!"

I was about to grab the screwdriver out of her hand but she didn't let me.

"Yes, we have to get in… but just look at your hands"

My hands were shaking as I looked at them. Dammit. Suddenly I felt my entire body shaking. I was scared. But she was as scared as I was, or maybe more. And it didn`t help being mildly out of air either.

"We will go into the house. Follow me, there's some secret entrance around here that I'm pretty sure the angels haven't covered yet"

Laura walked towards the wall and leaned a little trying to figure out where a secret door was placed. I did as she said and followed her.

We were near a window which had its curtains open. I looked inside of the house scared yet expecting to see an angel popping out of nowhere ready to throw me to another time or dimension. But, there was nothing, just an empty room.

"How weird…there was supposed to be a door around here"

After finding nothing in the room, I figured out the window was open.

"Look! We can get in from here!"

I pushed up the window and entered to the room, and then I helped Laura to get in. She turned on the screwdriver using it as a flashlight.

"Well this room is empty…but we have to find the doctor"

I said as I walked towards the door.

"How are we supposed to get rid of all of them?…I don't have that many mirrors"

"If the Doctor is thinking what I`m thinking, then you really don`t want to know,… but for now, just remember…"

I was about to open the door of the room. My hand was resting on the doorknob. I took a deep breath and turned to face at my friend.

"Don't… blink"

Then I opened the door.

And…there was no one on the room, no angels no Doctor, nobody.

"That`s odd…"

I whispered

"Very odd..."

Laura finished my sentence.

As secure yet creepy the empty room felt, we needed to find the Doctor and fast.

"Up the stairs, stick to the shadows and zero noise"

Laura said murmuring as she gestured me to follow her up the flight of stairs. Silently we ascended, until the last step.

"Which room was it?"

I said as quietly as possible

"This one, on the right"

"Remember, the Doctor locked it…"

"We have the screwdriver"

"Zero noise, remember?"

She didn`t answer she just huffed in an angry manner. I hoped for a way to communicate to the Doctor that we were outside the door.

(Maybe if I turn the doorknob slightly…)

But to my surprise, the door wasn`t locked and carefully we went inside. Only to find out that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Laura closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Doctor! Are you here?"

We both spoke at the same time. Yet, no response.

"Maybe the angels got him…"

I feared that our only way of getting rid of the angels was gone to another time with no way around.

"Come on he has to be somewhere the door was locked!"

Laura tried to keep optimistic. Following her optimistic endeavor, we proceeded to look around the room, searching for him.

"Under the bed?"

"No"

"In the bathroom?"

"No…"

"On the ceiling…?"

"…"

(Nothing)

We both thought the same thing, but we had to keep looking the Doctor was too good to get himself caught by some stone heads. As we both walked to exit the room. I remembered something…

The window!

As a last hopeful try I stuck my head outside the window.

And there he was, my whole body relaxed itself, finally something good happened this day. I turned to Laura to give her the good news. She excitedly sprinted to my side as we both spoke yelled at him.

"Doctor!"

"There you are! Didn`t I tell you that I was jumping down?"

"No you didn`t"

"Uhh…well I must have implied it at some point?!"

"Could be"

"Ok now get down here, I need to explain somethings to Laura!"

"What! Jump down agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*thud*

And for the second time I was pushed of the same window into the same spot I crashed before.

"Wait I need to get something"

Laura said and hurried back into her desk, unplugging her laptop and its respective charger for the battery. Putting everything into her small pouch and going back to the window.

"Heads up!"

"No, NO! wa-"

*Thud*

And yet again a certain person from the female gender landed on top of me, hard.

"Take it like a man!"

She mocked me

"I think he`s taking it like a man, I know some guys who would have already blacked out. Hey is that a Laptop?"

While the two of them talked as I tried to recover my breath and stand up, as I did I actually felt some sharp pain in my ribs. And with the little air in my lungs I said.

"I think I broke a rib…"

Trying to get myself up, they continued their small chat as I slowly stood up by myself.

"Well here`s your screwdriver back"

Finally on two legs and with some more air in my body I walked forwards into the couple.

"So what was that thing you wanted to tell-?"

"NO, NO I DON`T GIVE YOU PERMISSION, YOU ALREADY MADE A MISTAKE BY THROWING ME FROM THE WINDOW, DON`T D-HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?"

He was walking back to the middle of the street.

"You might want to get out of the range of the explosion and cover your ears"

He simply said as he covered one ear with one arm, while the other one had the screwdriver pointed at the house.

(Oh god no…)

As quickly as I could I cover my ears and ran like hell to the street, unfortunately the pain in my ribs made me flinch uncovering my left ear. I was able to hear Laura running past me.

*KA-BOOOOOOOOM*

I wasn`t able to do much as the explosion threw to the street; Sailing through the air I was almost deaf and I hit my head on the pavement hard enough to knock me out. The last thing I remember was two voices murmuring

"Oh Shit!"


	3. Random Encounter Part 3

** I wasn`t able to do much as the explosion threw to the street; Sailing through the air I was almost deaf and I hit my head on the pavement hard enough to knock me out. The last thing I remember was two voices murmuring**

**"Oh Shit!"**

* * *

(Laura's POV)

I kneeled on the street covering my ears and closing my eyes. I could see Alan hitting his head on the pavement.

"Alaaan!"

I stood up, my knees were shaking and then I turned to see my house. It was completely destroyed. There were just few parts of the walls standing, there were papers, clothes and small pieces of glass and rock falling.

I couldn't move…why did that happen? What was going on? I wondered so many things that my head started to hurt. My parents would kill me. Where were they supposed to live now? What would be my dad's reaction? What will the entire neighborhood think?

"Laura!"

The Doctor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him; he was carrying Alan on his arms.

"Is he ok?"

I got closer to them as I asked.

"Yes, he is still breathing but we need to heal the bruise on his head…"

My sight went from Alan to the Doctor. I looked at him for a short time until he noticed.

"What?"

He asked raising one of his eyebrows on a curious but confused way.

"Nothing, it's just…it's really you…"

I said grinning at him trying to hold back the feels and emotions I was having. I bit my lip on amusement.

"Yes! It's really me…but, how did you know?"

"Oh, it's a long and…kind of…funny and awkward story…"

He started walking down the street again.

"Well you can tell me while we're at the TARDIS"

He smiled at me. (OMG HE SMILED AT ME) I followed him almost sprinting of excitement, and yes I looked totally ridiculous but I did not care, after all, it was The Doctor!

We walked for a good five minutes until we reached to an empty alley. There was only fog and you could also hear water drops falling from the emergency stairs. It was creepy, but cool at the same time.

Then I saw it.

I felt how my eyes went wide open. There it was, the TARDIS! That big blue police box everybody wanted to see.

"Marvelous I believe is the word you are thinking right now, could it be?"

I stood still looking at it until the Doctor called me.

"Well I got my hand occupied so can be a doll and open the TARDIS for me? The keys are on the left pocket in the trench coat"

(Oh god yes!)

Excitedly and thinking of this as unbelievable I took the TARDIS keys and slowly savored the moment. I was opening the TARDIS and it was incredible, the emotions filled my entire being to the brim.

"Hey I don`t want to be the rain on your parade, we have a wounded guy here and to be honest, he isn`t getting any lighter!"

He emphasized the word lighter and wounded

"Oh sorry go ahead"

I opened the TARDIS and stepped away from the door so he could get inside and help Alan. However I stayed outside and looked at the normal world once again, then I looked at the TARDIS and then…

"Hey! I'm sure you're gonna like it better from the inside"

The next thing I did was run towards it and get in. And just like the tv show, it was bigger in the inside.

"Woah!"

My eyes followed every single detail of the TARDIS. I couldn`t believe my eyes. I got near the keyboard and the levers, without touching them of course. I saw the monitor and some Gallifreyan words written on it.

"Welcome…to…the…TARDIS"

I mumbled caressing the screen. The Doctor leaned Alan on the small couch, and then he got a piece of cloth and some strange green liquid. He poured a bit of the liquid on the cloth and started to stroke Alan's head bruise. He heard me when I read the words from the screen.

"You understand Gallifreyan?"

He asked as he kept healing Alan's head.

"What? …oh…well…just a little, I'm not an expert but I do know the basics"

I replied walking around the machines, looking for a source of power to plug in my laptop and when I found it, right next to the main computer I connected my laptop to the charger leaving it to the side of keyboards.

"I thought nobody would actually understand that language. You see, it's very complicated, all those circles and spirals, ovals, ellipses and other lines would intimidate other people and you know frankly people these days are getting really lazy."

"Well I`m one of those and yet here I am reading Gallifreyan and yes it is! But it doesn't hurt to learn other things, right?"

The Doctor just looked at me. He just shook his head, suddenly Alan woke up.

"Ow"

He nagged as his stroke his head.

"What the hell…where are we?"

The Doctor stood up and threw the cloth to a side, and then he put his hands on his hips.

"Welcome to the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, a.k.a TARDIS"

Making emphasis in the word TARDIS

"what…"

Alan looked at me; I shuddered trying not to laugh like a crazy hyena. After that his reaction was priceless.

"No..NO! OMG NO WAY!"

He stood up and walked as he looked around in awe.

"Holy sweet sister Maria making guacamole! This is the TARDIS!"

He was shocked and appalled.

"No shit Sherlock!"

I replayed sarcastically

He proceeded to keep walking while looking at the ceiling.

"This has to be a dream, someone has to hit me because I-woah!"

And unexpectedly (and by unexpectedly I say extremely funny and laughable) his demands were heard as he tripped and hit his head, again in the rail on the TARDIS. I couldn`t withstand my laugh any longer and bursted out laughing like a maniacal hyena. Oh and he passed out again.

"Well that`s one reaction I don`t think I`m ever forgetting"

The Doctor added while I had to hold on to something as so much laughter made me dizzy. He walked towards Alan and picked him up to check if he had another bruise or cut, but nothing was to be found. The Doctor just put him again on the couch. Turning to look at the Doctor and I had to stare at him, this was truly unreal and my mind was boggling with emotions. This was the start of a great adventure, seeing other planets, meeting weird alien species, traveling through time to see other cultures.

The Doctor finally snapped me out of my trance with a snap of his fingers.

"Hey you`ve been like that for like 3 minutes! Come on, I could see you excitement everywhere just a few moments ago, where did it all go?"

"Sorry I was just imagining all the trips and adventures that are awaiting us!"

Suddenly he had a serious face

"Wow, wow slow down missy we barely know each other, well you might know everything about me but I don`t know anything about both of you! And who said anything about a trip?"

(what…)

"what…"

That instant I actually heard something broke…

"Nah just kidding I just destroyed your homes I would be a complete madman not to help you guys after that, however the meeting part still stands. I know very little of you and I would like to know more"

"Doctor…never ever again do that…please…oh my god"

"What?"

He was actually startled by my statement.

"I almost believed what you we`re saying! Hell was just about to scream at you!"

"Oh, I was kidding, it was a joke! You know a little prank to lighten the mood…"

I sighed letting negative emotions escape me, however as I did this I noticed something that made me really happier again, so much that I actually made weird noises as I allowed my emotions to show.

*fangirl noises*

(So this is how it feels to be The Doctors companion!)

"Hihihihihihi!"

I laughed and hopped a little at this thought, it certainly was a fangirl situation after all.

"Wow, you`re worse than Donna and her mood"

The Doctor said. And even more excited I got as I giggled a little harder and started flailing my hands a little bit.

"Wow is something wrong?"

Trying to calm myself down I remembered that the Doctor wanted to know more about us, so I settled down for a moment and start processing what could be said about us. However as I thought of this I remembered the many life threatening situations that other companions met during their travels and left me hanging with a question.

"So Doctor, before we begin talking about my life and Alan`s, may I ask you something?"

"Incredible…humans especially females know no bounds in changing emotional states! And of course you can go ahead"

"Yes that is called fangirling and also, but getting serious now, why did you choose us? Why were we the chosen companions for you?"

"Well that one`s easy"

He said with a smirk in his face, but quickly turned into a small frown.

"Well maybe it is not…"

He turned to look away from me, he couldn`t face me for a moment, that told me a lot but I still wanted to hear him say the actual reason. He finally looked at me and with a hand scratching the back of his head he started.

"It started with your houses, weeping angels broke into both of your homes` and the reason for that was quite a sad tale"

This is going to take a while…

"These weeping angels; because they feed of energy they need to find somewhere where they can resupply themselves constantly, and your houses casually where right on the location of a scar, a wound in the rift of space and time, bleeding very slightly"

"A scar?"

"Yes, this one isn`t as powerful and neither it liberates as much energy as a rip, but a small quantity of energy still escapes constantly from this scar, and the weeping angels, at least the ones in your houses were really famished, desperate for energy and took the opportunity to finally devour what they could of energy"

"So…that`s why you blew our houses?"

"Yeah that`s pretty much the whole concept"

"But couldn`t the explosion have opened the wound again?"

"That`s why I triggered the explosion with this"

He pulled his sonic screwdriver from the trench coat and waved it at me.

"Ok then, but there`s something you haven`t told me…"

"And that is?"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE US INTO THE TARDIS TO BE YOUR COMPANIONS?"

I knew I shouldn`t had screamed but the way he tried to avoid my answer made me thought for the worst. I looked at him in the eye and hoped for the truth.

"Ok then, the reason for that is…guilt"

"Guilt?"


	4. Random Encounter Part 4

**I knew I shouldn`t had screamed but the way he tried to avoid my answer made me thought for the worst. I looked at him in the eye and hoped for the truth.**

**"Ok then, the reason for that is…guilt"**

**"Guilt?"**

* * *

"Yes, think about it, you break into some strangers' house; order them around while their house is getting filled with weird creepy alien stone heads and for the coup de grace you blow up their house without them approving of it"

That explanation was one of the strangest ones I ever heard, and believe I`ve heard weird before. I have 2 younger brothers. But fortunately it wasn`t something strange and didn`t involve my family so everything was alright.

"Well that certainly was honest…"

"Well what can you even do about a situation like this?"

I registered the question and even if it was rhetorical I found just the thing to say for an answer.

"I know what I would have said at least"

"Enlighten me"

"YOLO!"

I said as I put my hands on in the air smiling like a fool. The Doctor just looked at me awkwardly, I giggled again bringing my arms back down.

"Oh, my God…"

Alan nagged as he stood up again. I ran towards him, grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him anxiously.

"Alan! He is real! Can you believe it?"

He was still dizzy and almost fell down again.

"Yes, YES I KNOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME AND CALM YOUR WHOLE FEELS-THING!?"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, you okay?"

I left him free as he sat down on the small couch again, still holding his head after all the action he had have.

"God, my head hurts like if some random ninja gang attacked me"

"Don't worry buddy! The pain will go away in less than five minutes, but in the meantime, why don't you start with your story sweetheart?"

The Doctor said as he sat right besides Alan grinning and waiting for me to start talking about my life. Like if it's been very interesting.

"Right, well how do I put this…my life is actually boring"

I said leaning against the panels looking down at my hands intertwined.

"Oh come on, everybody's life is interesting at some point, isn't it? Just start with the basics!"

Alan was resting his head back trying not to puke, he was clearly going to throw up his breakfast and I was not mentally prepared to see that, so I continued.

"Well, there's not much to say about me, I'm that kind of person that everybody ignores… or somehow avoid…"

"You mean you don't have any friends?"

The man said with a concerned-awe look.

"Yeah! I do have friends! Actually, we all got together because of that same reason. We are the ones everybody ignores or think we're weird…we got used to that"

I smiled at him trying not to remember how our classmates used to treat us when we were in middle school. Those years had been very hard for us; we only wanted to fit in.

"Everything changed when we entered high school. I met a lot of …interesting…people, including Alan!"

I said smiling at them both, I couldn't say if Alan was still alive or if he had just chocked on his own puke…

"Oh I see! Then you know each other! That's great"

The Doctor smiled excitedly as he clapped his hands on an amused but funny way. He then glanced at my laptop resting on the panel, and then his eyes went to look back at me.

"Why did you bring that for?"

"What…? Oh you mean my baby!"

I said as I gave little pap's to my laptop and dug my free hand into my jacket pocket. I saw The Doctor's expression changed to frighten.

"OH NO! don't think I gave birth to it, that's not possible, ha! I just call it like that because it's very important!"

The Doctor's expression softened and then his usual grin appeared again.

"Ah, I see…but why is it so important?"

"Because she's got pictures of all of her gay otp's…trust me it's full of yaoi porn!"

"What…"

The Doctor's eyes went wide open and I hit Alan on his stomach.

"Ow, omg why…"

He nagged leaning and holding his belly.

"Damn, that was a hard hit…don't listen to him Doc…he's not in his five senses yet"

I giggled and got back to the story of my life.

"Eehehe, Well, you see…The thing why is my laptop so important for me is because I've always liked writing and drawing, a lot, and I have all my ideas and stories in it"

"Wait, hold on a sec. Do you actually write stories?"

The Doctor stood up heading towards the panel and typed something on the keyboard.

"Um…yes. I'd like to become a screenwriter and movie director someday"

I put a lock of my hair behind my ear. I had never told anyone else about what I wanted to become in the future. Only my closest friends and family knew about it.

"HAHA! Oh yes, this trip is going to be very interesting! I wish to read one of your stories before it turns into a movie!"

This made me smile like a total dork then the Doctor pulled a lever, the engine started working and we could hear the siren of the TARDIS. That beautiful sound we've always wanted to hear, it wasn't as loud as the TV show, it was more like a soft sound.

"I recommend you to hold on to something! This is going to be a little shaky"

He held tightly to the panel and some lever. I looked back at Alan, who was holding tight to the couch. Then the TARDIS started shaking, the alarm got louder and I fell down.

"Ah!"

I rolled down till I reached to one of the pillars and held from it.

"Oh God…"

Then it all stopped.

Alan kept his eyes shut until there was no movement. Then he stood up, it looked like his headache was gone. He got near one of the windows and looked outside. I let go off of the pillar and followed him.

"oh"

Alan said as we both looked out the window. There was our big smoky orb which we called home. The Earth.

"We're in actual space…LOOK!"

I said as a shooting star passed in front of us, with a slow pace. Its glow was unique and so intense, but it didn't hurt our eyes. Unbelievable. That was the word. Incredible. Amazing. Fantastic.

"Okay I shall stop looking outside, this is giving me FEELS"

I got off of the window and grabbed my laptop.

…

"Un-freaking-believable"

I said as I slowly backed away from the window. Being careful not to trip again and hit my head. As I did this I noticed the Doctor signaling me to come to him.

"What`s up Doc?"

I said to him as I got closer. All the while Laura seemed to be taking pictures with her Laptop all over the place…

"So Laura already about her life and how your group of friends seem to be "the ones everyone ignored. Now it`s your to tell me about your life"

"Well where should I start…"

I mindlessly said as I took a seat in the metal grating floor below.

"I guess my life is very interesting too put it bluntly, you could make a very bizarre movie out of it"

"You should ask Laura to make it"

"I know right! But anyways, there have been a lot of problems, accidents, feelings and mishaps that I think normal people wouldn`t actually have the willpower to endure them and here I am leaving through all of that and more and I guess that`s what made me the ignored guy I am. Well enough of the mysterious problems of life and let`s move to what I like, I enjoy drawing, writing, sleeping, talking to friends, I really enjoy thinking about anything really but mostly about stories I create and playing videogames is my preferred hobby over many things, and lastly I really enjoy long philosophical chats about any subject really"

I finally ended my rambling about my life and looked at the Doctor expecting a response.

"Interesting, so from what I can hear you seem to be a really interesting person, however I would like to see something for myself, so could you just close your eyes for just a second.

I did as he said closing my eyes and not knowing what to expect from this. Suddenly he took my head into his hands and very delicately…got closer to mine, slowly our heads were closer and closer to each other until finally our… foreheads touched. I was mildly ashamed and curious about what he was doing. I tried to remember if I had seen this before…and I finally remembered what he was doing.

He was watching my memories. ALL of them!

But before I could react he had already finished looking at my brain and he was just staring intently at me.

"No, I`m sorry I have changed! I was just young and naïve and stupid, I am really not like that anymore! I…I…"

He shushed me again. And I could feel Laura gazing upon us. I really hope she didn`t watch that whole scene with our faces so close together…

"I could see that you have changed, but what has been done has been done Alan"

I couldn`t bear hearing anymore of this, was he going to banish me from the TARDIS? Or was he going to lock me up in a dungeon? Does the TARDIS even have a dungeon? All this things raced in my mind and the only thing I could do was lie on the floor and roll myself into a ball of emotions. I was about to cry but suddenly…he began caressing my head. I didn`t know what to think about that. I turned to look at him.

"I know that you have done bad, but hopefully this trip will allow you to redeem yourself, that`s the most I can offer to help you"

He calmly said as he took my chin in his fingers and look intensely into my eyes.

"Thank…you"

Was all I could say. But suddenly from behind us a voice said in a girly tone…

"OMG YOU ARE SUCH FLAMING HOMOS! I AM SHIPPING YOU SO HARD RIGHT NOW IS NOT EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE!"

Well so much for a serious moment.


End file.
